


Collected Drabbles II

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100-word drabbles featuring various HP characters. <br/>Payback: Why Fred doesn't regret making Ron afraid of spiders. <br/>Hand Over The Book: Hermione wants to know what Fred is hiding.<br/>Minerva Dyes Her Hair: Minerva had always been a little vain about her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected Drabbles II

## Payback (Fred Weasley, George Weasley)

  
"Grand one, Gred," Forge said, clapping him on the shoulder when their little brother's plushy turned into a giant spider with flailing legs. "How'd you do it?" He asked in awe.

"Wished it hard." Fred had the same tone. He'd no idea he could do that.

"Little blighter deserved it. He knew better than to touch our brooms." The pair of new, never used, toy broomsticks had been their birthday pressie from Great Auntie Muriel and Ron broke Fred's.

Mum changed Ron's plushy back. The twins pulled back from the window as she looked around in fury for the culprits.

* * *

  


## Hand Over The Book (Hermione Granger / Fred Weasley)

  
"What _is_ that?"

"Don't shriek, Luv, it's unbecoming."

"Fred Weasley, if you don't tell me what that is, _you'll_ be shrieking as I hex your bollocks off!"

"It's a first edition."

"First edition of _what_?"

"Of this year's 'Weasley's for Wicked Witches and Wizards' Holiday Gift Book. The WWW adult line does big business over the Christmas hols, Luv. You know that."

"Let me see it."

"I don't think it's exactly your cuppa, 'Mione."

"Why is that?"

"It's, ummm, geared toward a _male_ audience."

"Hand. Over. The. Book."

"_Fantastic BREASTS and Where to Find Them_! Fred Weasley..."

"You're page 69, Luv."

* * *

  


## Minerva Dyes Her Hair (Minerva McGonagall)

  
Minerva had always been a little vain about her hair. Her long, luxurious auburn hair with its luscious, dark red tones that called out Gryffindor as surely as her personality. Minerva's shiny, bold, unrestrained, auburn mane suited her perfectly.

The first day Minerva stood to teach, she was dismayed to discover her glorious hair was a disadvantage. Her wild auburn tresses distracted her students from their lessons.

The second day Minerva stood to teach, her newly dyed, dark brown tresses were ruthlessly restrained in a tight bun. She had the attention of her students and she never once looked back.


End file.
